


Unsettling Kamui

by Demoberry



Series: Splatoon Act [6]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoberry/pseuds/Demoberry
Summary: Warning: the following backstory for this contains writing that may discomfort readers alike, it's also not sultible for a younger audiencesThe backstory for Serena [and Shawna]... watch her perspective as she goes thru a series of unconfuzzled episode and what lies deep





	Unsettling Kamui

My name is Serena Kamui… one of the least mention one out of all of them… honestly. But all I got is my sister… Shawna Kamui. Everyone thinks that I have a twin…? But to this day I'm not very sure. You can put in as many theories as you can. Watch as my or… our story isn't very much to be told.

At the time that I was born… I didn't know who my birth parents were back at the day… I can't even remember what they looked like… before going color blind only to be cured later on… [even though that it’s impossible]. The only thing that I barely remember is… my mom, it’s hard to remember before everything jumped. And still to this day… I don't know who my real parents were. But the last thing I remember is being dropped of on an orphanage with shawna as squishees or pre larval state… baby? I still don't understand. But these caretakers? Still weird

Fast forwarding at 5 years. I wasn’t the cutests… kinda… but I was pretty much a dummy… all i do is knock down all the stuff… the only thing i recall is poor shawna… she cries a lot due to all the loud noises. Very sad. But I don't remember any word to say other than names. Most of these guardians that they do is watch as we all try to behave… especially living on a hotel that is in good standing… before moving to another orphanage. That's because our caretaker has waned from keeping track at other inklings. Here I am… obsolete and shy.

“Waaaaaahh” shawna cried. It's still sad… I have no reason why she cried a lot. But… that would change overtime. I did poke shawna to see if she would respond. Everything went quiet and shawna isn't sobbing. “Why…?” shawna said. As if she sounded normal, and then poked me back… by the cheek. “Ow!” I said. Instead of sobbing for doing something wrong… she giggled. “funny…?” I said. And shawna was all like. “you my hero!” that's awkward for not finding the right words… and so does the colors. Sadly… we don't know how to finish any sentence until we learn how to read properly. Misleading news and… colors, I remember having at least yellow coloring, while shawna had teal in the past. It was before our guardian told us we had orange. As everything was going swell… and so does the major changes…

Until the age of 7… that's where the good times became bad… there was an unfortunate war between the squidbeak splatoon and the octarians during an invasion. Thinking about the war is like the great turf war from long ago… except it was an invasion. The most terrifying things I hear is what they do to us inklings. There was so much ink everywhere. And lastly… the struggle to safety that involves the bunker… which lead to a sewer! I never felt afraid or disgusted. “why the sewer… it’s eerie!” shawna complained. I'll admit that I was on an angry side of things, but not right now during a war… and since all the guardians are likely to risk their lives to keep us safe. I was crawling thru the tunnel that is supposed to lead us to the sewer. I make sure that I don't get lost very easily… lastly I held hands with shawna. Unfortunately it was pretty far away. And it was mostly fear… with raincoats on us to keep us safe and all the explosions from above…

Once there was finally a gigantic pipe… it lead us to a sewer lever except… shawna and I are more lost since either of us know where the way out. Were safe now that we're underground. One of them told us to keep going until you find the safest exit. That's the only advice, if we can last all the filth. The only thing I remembered is fear… and only fear. By going forward… the battle became more quiet. “Are we almost there?" shawna question. I was nervous to enter one of the exit. I said “Not yet shawna” I want to cry… because we didn't have a choice but to keep going without an adult! We weren't sure if our guardians survived but… how long can we go after evacuating. After about an hour or so… everything is quiet. Luckily… “is that an exit" I said. “Let's go outside… because it stinks down here" shawna said with honest. As we exit the sewer level…

It was evening and very clear… and the whole place is deserted. I was frighten… “are we safe” shawna said. I got a bit of a temper… “Why… why did they do this" I screamed. “expected to be lead to safety… instead we’re lost in a dangerous place" I said in a temper way. “I'm frighten… there's no one watching here” shawna said. Until an explosion from far away… which is enough to feel… devastated. “N-no…” I whimpered. “our… home…” shawna said. That was our town… now gone, I don't have many options but to keep going. Shawna then stopped me and said… “are we going to find… someone" “I'm very sure Shawna" I said! Foreshadowing… there was nobody to find around here. Alone. Hungry, and afraid. We all thought that it was going to be the end of us… but with all that war that was going on was toned down. The temperatures weren't helping… at all and I was freezing the whole time. Shawna was constantly looking around to make sure that no one is watching… or something. “Your freezing" shawna said. “I'm not cold!” I said. “but why are you quivering?” shawna questioned. “I… I don't know" I said. It was getting late for us and we were tired. The road wasn't helping, we decided to keep going until we find ourselves a spot… that could keep us safe. There was no way we were gonna get noticed.

As there was a spot that looks safe to rest. Shawna then become anxious. “right to where all the cardboard is?” shawna question. “we don't have much of a choice since we're alone!” I yelled. “we're lost… and alone! And… there's no inkling that can find us here… wondering about helpless" I cried so much. “Serena… are you sure about that? Someone will come over… soon enough. And if not… there's all that walking” shawna explained. I sat down to take a break from all the walking and I sobbed. “idk what's going to happen to us” I got pat on the back by shawna… so I can calm down for a little and then a hug. “wh-what are you doing?” I sorely questioned. “please serena… were not alone" shawna said. I then calm down and no longer trembling from the cold. The hug from shawna did help out on a long run. All we can do is take a break from all the running…

By the time we were about to sleep someone did discovered us. “... is that a lost child?” they said. I was scared from everything. Shawna then noticed… “are we saved?” shawna said quietly. I'm pretty sure that we're saved. “What are your names?” they said as they crouched down to us. Shawna still hid behind me, I was still shaking. And since they discovered us feeling lost, they escorted shawna and I to the car, afterwards besides checking to see if our health is on par. And lastly we were dropped off on an orphanage. How long can we recover from all those tragic events.

Fast forwarding as we age up until 10 year olds… also known as safe for adoption. Shawna and I are too nervous to see which parent we can go to. But on a night time. I was the only one chilling at the attic. Feeling upset about what I discovered. Since no young inklings are allowed to be outside of… school. I always think that the orphanage is a school. I figure that I wasn't alone… someone walked towards me, I looked up… and it was kaizo. For a long brief story of how kaizo and i meet is when we weren't that young, but he's my… childhood friend. “Serena… what brings you up there" kaizo questioned. I was silent. “is something wrong? What happened?” kaizo once again question. I tried acting serious but it didn't work. “...it's nothing" I said quietly. “you don't look fine to me" kaizo said. “I am fine" I said while tempered. “yeesh… you don't have to be so serious, I'm just checking if your okay.” said kaizo. Now I realize, I frighten the happiest friend… “no… I shouldn't be frustrated over something…” then I feel sad after saying that. “Serena… you're kinda scaring me with your emotions, ...it's fine. If you don't feel comfortable saying a word… you don't have to.” said kaizo. I then sigh in brief. “I'm sorry if I feel that way kaizo… it's not easy for me to feel happy all the time" I said. “oh…” one word from kaizo. “there's no reason to feel this way serena… if you have something that is in your mind… say something, I don't mind. Since it's just the two of us up here. No grown up would find us up here" kaizo said with reason. As in not tell anyone about my brief… I have no other choice since he's my friend. “it all started… with no knowledge of who my real parents were at the time.” I then explained everything to kaizo. I hope that he still believes my experience before going to the adoption board with shawna real soon. “...” with a long silence. Kaizo then proceeded to hug me. “it's alright serena… you're not the only one who is gone thru life" kaizo said. It is true to hear that not all inklings who don't have a perfect life. That's something that I will remember. “but I don't really know who my parents were, all i know remember was seeing this inkling… with whitish blue ends… I assume that's mom but it's not” I said… “you don't know any parents?” kaizo said. “yeah… what about yours, kaizo?” I said. “I had… but they're still missing throughout our lives” kaizo truly answered. “...i'm sorry to hear about that” I said. It truly meant for us who had parents or separated all together. “...it's alright, serena, my brother and I will eventually find hope…” said kaizo. “You would? That means a long wait until adoption.” I said. That's when we continued to have a conversation… until kaizo and I decided to head back down before we went to sleep

And now fast forwarding… adopted at age 10 with shawna and now treated each other as sisters and pretty much had something better… and our foster parents wants to refer us as sisters and them as parents or is so to be said. another time going thru one again something very… shocking. At the age of 13… that whole experience happen. My struggle were becoming real. I tend to remain like this but I always the first squid to get false reported. It all got out of hand and I couldn't take it anymore. And to the point where I realized… is this face of mine

I was sent to military school, a place where I didn't need to be assigned. Seperated from shawna was upsetting. And force to be in a camp for gymnastics and exercise to control my anger. But I witness something horrifying. After at least 3 months, I no longer sense anything. No context to see color, only pure singular color. One night I tempted an escape. As I tried to run away from military school… I felt like I didn't belong in that place and I feel unsafe. After that escape… the unexpected came after me.

“what are you?” I questioned. My whole body was quivering and I couldn't move. “what an unfortunate soul” said that vile. I tried to run away from them, but they caught me and pinned me down forcefully. “NOOOOO!!” I screamed for help… I feel completely helpless and with no one to help out. And they were about to do the unthinkable… I remember crying out loud and the first thing I looked behind, the sound of a zipper, that vile friends smiled at me. “Why… WHY!!” I yelled out loud… they did this to me… they did it… never in my life that I felt scared… they are being too touchy towards me. I yelled to stop… but I cried, why are they doing this to me?! I heard someone inking. It got so loud that this vile fiend was checking its surroundings and then fled… while I attempted to crawl away from here. I recover limping but scarred… as I went from limping to running.

A few hours… I made it to inkopolis at dawn, I collapsed and broke down… crying. I didn't think my whole life would get any better. My legs were still numb, my whole body was cold… with nothing left to be trusted “...what am I supposed to do” I thought. Why do I continue… why did they do this to me…? Why was I assaulted? As I endlessly doubt to myself. Someone walked up at me, i looked up tearfully. It was kaizo… but changed. I looked afraid… and dead looking “Serena…” kaizo said and crouched down to say… “what happen to you? Who did this to you?” I couldn't speak properly. “I…” Kaizo hugged me down. To think that I've given up… frankly I have not…

6 months later… release from therapy. “Serena… sister? How do you feel?” shawna question. Fully recovered but I was emotionless for a while. “fine…” I said. “It's still crazy how you end up in a wrong program… they were wrong” shawna quoted. “To go thru the Recovery process… it was working fine, I feel like I need another month” i said. “take all the time you need. Your gonna need it. I'll be waiting for you to be restored” shawna said. With honest… i'll change for the better… wearing color contacts was the best way to see color for myself… and then it changed

I fully recovered… as I picked up shawna afterwards to head to inkopolis more that were 14. At a train ride there's nothing to fear. My whole personality is a new for me… actually shawna… we more likely. It's just us chilling at a train with only one purpose. Wearing contact to see the colors to restore colors… because I am colorblind. But a rare encounter… not so much but very little to remember. “oh… what nice gear you wear" said the lady. I replied back “what a beautiful purse you have" “why thank you" said the lady. But the train then stopped to inkopolis, shawna immediately left… “have a good day!” I said to the lady. “same to you" said the lady.

As we entered inkopolis plaza. There was so many visitors from all around the world. It was impossible to find a team… just for me and shawna. But I always knew one thing. “kaizo said that he'll be waiting for me at inkopolis" i thought. No… I'm pretty sure that I still believe it, or ...it's so to be said. “what do we do now?” quote the shawna. Since we're somewhat lost to find a team. But we're not… technically! I looked around a little longer. And there they were! I knew I wasn't alone. With a slight smile on my face. Now that I feel like a newbie. Same goes to a challenge. And lastly training as a team. Until I eventually found kaizo. Meaning that I'm no longer feel a mean one… not anymore… even after he help me recover...

Fin


End file.
